Las rosas del sueño de Harry
by xsxbx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. DRAMIONE. La vida de Harry era justo como él la quería. Estaba casado con el amor de su vida, Ginny, y estaban esperando un bebé. ¿Por qué, entonces, no ha podido dormir mucho últimamente? ¿Por qué sentía como si sus sueños estuvieran tratando de decirle algo? PENÚLTIMO ONESHOT EN LA SERIE DE LA ROSA NEGRA MÁGICA DE MIMI.


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, esta es sólo una TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por xxSammySabotagexx.**

**Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de la serie. Sammy ya se encuentra trabajando en '**_**El jardín de rosas de Draco**_**', así que no se preocupen por eso. ¡Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la serie!**

Harry James Potter despertó jadeando, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío. Sentía un hormigueo en la piel y su corazón latía apresurado… por algo. Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, se inclinó hacia el buró y tomó sus lentes de la fría madera. Mientras tanto, su mente trataba de recordar lo que había estado soñando. ¿Era sobre Voldemort? No, no pudo haber sido. Lo que sintió cuando despertó no era ansiedad o miedo.

Bueno, tal vez miedo. Aunque no era del tipo de miedo que sientes cuando te amenazan o torturan. No, esta clase de miedo era diferente de alguna manera. Como cuando uno espera con anticipación una reunión importante o al final del altar en una boda. Continuó vagando en sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hacía, se quedaba con las manos vacías. Lo que fuera que estuviera soñando, ahora estaba olvidado en los confines de su mente.

Dándose cuenta de que su confusión interna podría despertar a su esposa, Harry salió rápidamente de la cama y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta. La brillante luz de la luna que entraba por la enorme ventana en la pared sur, le hizo fácil llegar a la puerta. Esperando que la puerta no rechinara, dio un vistazo hacia atrás antes de salir. Ginny estaba profundamente dormida, con su prominente vientre cubierto por una cobija. La cobija que su madre le había regalado el día de su boda. Su corazón se llenó de un cálido sentimiento al pensar en el hijo que iban a tener. ¿Sería un niño? ¿O una niña tal vez? Oh, como desearía saber.

Sonriendo, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Tal vez un vaso de leche caliente junto a la chimenea lo ayudaría a relajarse. Al tiempo que sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso de la cocina, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Al mudarse al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Ginny limpió, organizó e impuso su calidez en el lugar. Ahora la única cosa que permanecía fría en la casa era el piso de la cocina. Harry mentalmente se reprimió el no dormir con calcetines al tiempo que sacaba la botella de leche del refrigerador. Una vez que puso a calentar la leche, Harry se dirigió hacia la sala. La chimenea se veía oscura y amenazadora mientras buscaba su varita. Recordaba haberla dejado en una mesa…

Y lo había hecho. Su mano se cerró en torno a la dura madera, sintiendo la magia correr por sus dedos. Agitando la varita en dirección hacia la antigua chimenea, llamas naranjas cobraron vida, trayendo relajación con ello. Arrepintiéndose temporalmente de dormir sólo con el pantalón del pijama, su desnudo pecho absorbió felizmente el calor que las llamas brindaban. Suspirando, cerró los ojos y absorbió el calor de la habitación, viendo a la llamas chispear a través de los párpados cerrados. Si en verdad se concentraba, parecía como si figuras se formaran en una pantalla. Un hipogrifo…. Un dementor… y las figuras seguían y seguían.

Después de un rápido viaje a la cocina para recoger la leche y un pequeño bizcocho, Harry estaba de vuelta en la sala. El reloj de la pared marcaba casi las tres de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto. El mismo debería estar durmiendo y anticipando el sonido de su alarma a las 7 am. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, despierto y ansioso. No parecía como si el Jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica tuviera que estar alerta cuando estuviera en el trabajo a la mañana siguiente. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el sueño.

El sueño que había estado teniendo por semanas y que parecía no poder recordar.

Sabía que no era sobre Voldemort. A la edad de 24 años, Harry no había tenido una pesadilla sobre Tom Riddle desde la batalla final, hace 7 años. ¿Así que, sobre que podría ser? Tal vez sólo estaba nervioso por el hecho de que iba a ser padre. Después de todo, con el bebé a menos de una semana de nacer, era natural que estuviera más que nervioso. Especialmente con él siendo un auror de tiempo completo y Ginny una sanadora en San Mungo. Ambos tendrían que quitar algo de tiempo a sus respectivos trabajos para cuidar del bebé.

Sí, tal vez el sueño era sobre eso. Su miedo de no ser un buen padre para su hijo.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía el extraño sentimiento de que era importante recordar el sueño? ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento de estar siendo apresurado, como si hubiera un mensaje importante en su subconsciente? ¿Uno que tuviera que saber? Mirando a las llamas, intentó recordar el sueño que tanto lo molestaba. Tal vez si encontraba un hechizo para los sueños o una poción que le permitiera recordar el sueño que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, supo que eso estaba descartado. Era demasiado tarde para leer ahorita. Si tan sólo Hermione estuviera aquí para ayudarlo.

Un triste suspiro escapó de sus labios ante el recuerdo del su amiga. Habían pasado seis años desde que falleció y aún podía recordar perfectamente su rostro. Aún podía reír ante el recuerdo de su risa. Pero al mismo tiempo el dolor lo invadía. Hermione había perdido tanto al perder la batalla contra su leucemia. Sentía como si no sólo ella hubiera muerto ese día, sino que el resto del mundo también. Por años, ella fue un rayo de luz en su vida. La amiga que nunca le daría la espalda. La amiga que nunca lo abandonó mientras buscaba los horocruxes.

Juntos pasaron por muchas cosas. Si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí hoy… ella sabría que decirle. Y ella estaría aquí para cuando naciera su primer hijo. Justo como debería. La madrina. No había duda en que Ginny le hubiera pedido que fuera la madrina del bebé. Justo como tampoco había duda en que ella hubiera dicho que sí. Y sin embargo, no estaba aquí. Pero su hijo o hija sabría de ella. Se asegurarían de ello.

–Harry, amor, ¿estás bien? –Ginny se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Envuelta en una suave bata, su estómago lucía más grande de lo que en verdad era.

Harry sonrió mientras miraba a su esposa. Nunca deja de asombrarlo cada vez que crecía su vientre.

–Estoy bien, Gin. Es sólo que no podía dormir de nuevo, es todo. Vine a tomar algo de leche caliente.

Asintiendo, Ginny recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Esto fue, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo delicioso que la leche caliente sonaba. Entonces tomó la tasa media vacía y le dio un sorbo. Harry la observó tomar lo que quedaba de la leche con una ceja alzada. Desde que quedó embaraza, comía y bebía como si no pudiera detenerse. Era como observar a alguien comer toneladas de comer sin llenar. Sólo continuaba y continuaba.

–¿No te desperté, o sí?

Bajando la tasa, Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

–No, para nada. El bebé me despertó. Parece que tenemos a una futura estrella de Quidditch en nuestras manos. Va a ser una golpeadora, lo sé.

Ginny estaba determinada en que el bebé sería una niña. Aunque, todos lo demás estaban seguros de que sería un niño. Harry era el único que no estaba seguro. Y prefería no adivinar.

–¿Y qué te hace decir eso?

Ginny bufó de una manera muy poco femenina.

–Porque si ella golpea o patea más fuerte va a hacer un agujero en mi vientre. O lo reventará como un globo. –ladeó la cabeza pensativa. –De todas maneras, me emociono tanto cuando la siento moverse, que no puedo evitar perdonarla.

Casi inconscientemente, Ginny comenzó a acariciar su vientre. Harry la veía hipnotizado. Crecer sin una familia real, le hizo darse cuenta de que no sabía que estaba haciendo. ¿Sería un buen padre? Eso esperaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que nadie amaría más al bebé que él y Ginny.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, jalando ligeramente su mano.

–¿Vienes a la cama? ¿Tienes una reunión en la mañana, recuerdas? Y tengo que ir rápidamente a San Mungo tan pronto como te vayas.

La expresión de su rostro fue difícil de disimular.

–¿Por qué vas a San Mungo? Te dieron la incapacidad de maternidad hace una semana. –Además, no le agradaba la idea de que saliera sin él hasta que el bebé naciera.

Ginny asintió, entendiendo lo que no estaba diciendo.

–Estoy consciente de que odias que salga de la casa, Harry, ahora que soy más grande que una carpa de circo. Como sea, Draco me estará esperando a las nueve. Su compañía acaba de terminar la poción en la que han estado trabajando en los últimos dos años y se la van a dar a dos de mis pacientes.

La sorpresa invadió a Harry ante sus palabras.

–¿Quieres decir que terminaron '_Olvidados desde hace tiempo'_?

Ella asintió emocionada.

–¡Sí, lo hicieron! Y de los millones que rogaron por tener acceso a la poción, la compañía de Draco escogió a dos de mis pacientes.

Atrapando su pista, Harry sintió una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

–¿Quieres decir…?

Ginny estaba casi brincando de la emoción.

–¡Los padres de Neville si podrán ir a su boda!

Harry no pudo evitar la fuerte ola de emociones que lo asaltaron ante la idea de que Neville pudiera por fin tener de vuelta sus padres después de tanto tiempo. Frank y Alice Longbottom perdieron sus mentes después de haber sido torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr cuando Neville era sólo un infante. Desde que era niño, Neville pasa cada sábado en el área de Hechizos de daño permanente de San Mungo. Ahora, con la poción de la compañía de Draco, tal vez podrían volver a él. Y en tiempo adecuado también, dado que Neville se casaría con Luna Lovegood en dos meses.

–Es maravilloso, Gin. –y en verdad lo era.

Ella sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible.

–Lo sé. Y aunque estoy en mi incapacidad por la maternidad, tengo que estar ahí. He estado trabajando con ellos por cinco años ahora. Simplemente _no_ puedo faltar cuando ellos despierten. Además, tengo la obligación de llevarlos a la boda; siendo la dama de honor de Luna y todo eso.

–Sí es que despiertan, Gin. –Harry odiaba corregirla, pero era necesario que no tuviera las esperanzas demasiado altas. –**El deseo de Hermione** ha hecho pociones que son milagrosas. Pero no funcionan en todos. Hay gente que no puede ser salvada.

La sonrisa de Ginny cayó.

–Es verdad, ¿pero puedo tener un poco de esperanza, no? Draco nunca me ha decepcionado.

Cierto.

–Tienes razón, amor. No lo ha hecho.

Desde la muerte de Hermione, Draco Malfoy se volvió un parte importante en la vida de Ginny. Su rivalidad en la escuela no era más que un recuerdo, la amistad que ambos comparten es una que nadie puede romper. Ginny adoraba a Draco más de lo que Harry creía posible. Y Draco adoraba a Ginny de igual manera. Él le había dicho a Harry innumerables veces que 'pelirroja', como él la llamaba, era como su hermana pequeña. Cualquiera que la lastimara no conocería piedad. Perfecto. Ginny no se merecía menos.

–Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Vamos. –sin soltar su mano, tomó su mano y apagó las flamas.

La oscuridad llenó la habitación, pero Ginny tuvo poca dificultad para llegar a las escaleras y a la habitación. Harry la seguía lentamente. Dudaba que pudiera dormir lo que quedaba de la noche. Sin embargo, complacería a Ginny. Si había algo que él no haría, sería molestarla cuando estaba tan vulnerable. Metiéndose debajo de las sábanas, la abrazó. Y al tiempo que ambos intentaban dormir, Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse sobre el sueño. ¿Pasaría de nuevo esta noche? ¿O intentaría recordarlo hasta que se volviera loco?

* * *

–Luces como si te hiciera falta algo de sueño.

Los pensamientos de Harry sobre sueños y trabajo se vieron interrumpidos por la única persona con la que no podría estar molesto.

–Muchas gracias, Ron.

–Cuando quieras, amigo. Sólo para ti. –Ron sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de Harry.

Con un horrible dolor de cabeza que palpitaba detrás de sus ojos, Harry sabía que estaba demasiado cansado. Después de que él y Ginny regresaron a la cama anoche fue incapaz de dormir de nuevo. Simplemente no podía evitar sentir que el sueño era muy importante. Así que, naturalmente, eso significó que estuvo despierto por horas. No fue sino hasta el amanecer que logró quedarse dormido. Incluso entonces, sólo pudo dormir media hora.

–Es sólo que pensé que querrías saber lo horrible que te ves. –dos enormes pies estaban sobre el escritorio de Harry mientras Ron intentaba ponerse cómodo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Ron a veces era tan fastidioso… la mayoría del tiempo.

–Exactamente, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ron? ¿No había un caso en el que estabas trabajando?

Ron asintió.

–Sí, señor, lo estaba. –Adoraba molestar a su mejor amigo llamándolo 'Señor'; una de las cosas que Harry más odiaba ser llamado. –Acabo de regresar. Resulta que un par de niños pensaron que sería divertido molestar a las cabezas colgantes de La cabeza de Puerco. Sólo que no anticiparon que las cabezas los molestarían también. Esas cosas casi mandaron a todo Hogsmeade a San Mungo.

Harry rió ante eso. Siendo un auror cuando había paz en el mundo mágico resultó ser algo aburrido. Así que les daban pequeños casos que necesitaban poca ayuda por parte de los aurores. Harry odiaba enviar a sus hombres a cosas como esas. Ron, sin embargo, lo encontraba divertido.

–¿Lo amaste, no es así?

Ron sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tener la oportunidad de arrestar a esas pequeñas sabandijas sin ninguna buena razón? Es una vida maravillosa.

Para él lo sería. Para Harry, sin embargo, era desconcertante. Él peleó contra el mago más malo y poderoso del mundo mágico a los diecisiete años. ¿Cómo fue a dar a esto?

–¿Y cómo se siente Romilda respecto a que trabajes arrestando niños?

Ante la mención de Romilda, la sonrisa de Ron creció.

–Lo encuentra bastante divertido. Y ríe cuando le cuento mis historias de heroísmo.

Romilda Vane Weasley ha sido la esposa de Ron desde hace dos años y Harry nunca había visto a Ron tan feliz. Se complementaban de una manera imposible de creer. Casi todo lo que él disfrutaba, lo disfruta ella también. Claro, con la excepción de arrestar niños. Romilda trabaja en el Departamento de Protección Infantil. Harry estaba seguro que cada niño, adolescente o joven adulto que Ron arrestara pronto caería en el cuidado de Romilda. Oh, qué mundo tan maravilloso.

–Estoy seguro de que lo hace, Ron. –Harry bajo el documento al que había estado mirando por la última hora sin verlo en verdad.

La parte irónica era que Ron casi no se casaba con Romilda. Estaba tan confundido, atrapado entre sus sentimientos por Romilda y su eterno amor por Hermione. No parecía importar el hecho de que Hermione se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo. Sin importar cuantas veces Harry intentó convencerlo de que la dejara ir y siguiera adelante como el resto de ellos, siendo lo testarudo que es, se negó. Entonces, una noche, todo cambió. Ron salió del trabajo como un hombre con problemas y regresó el siguiente día siguiente completamente cambiado.

Hasta este día, aún no le decía a Harry a qué se debió ese cambio.

A pesar del cambio de temas, Ron no podía ser engañado.

–En serio, amigo, ¿tan siquiera dormiste algo?

Harry suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ron que se quedó despierto pensando en un sueño que ni siquiera podía recordar? De cualquier manera en que lo intentara lo hacía sonar como un loco. Especialmente Ron, saldría con algo como 'Harry está perdiendo la cabeza'. Le daría otra razón para molestarlo.

–Dormí muy poco.

Ron asintió.

–Usualmente eso quiere decir que estuviste despierto toda la noche porque había algo en su mente. ¿Te gustaría decirme que es?

–No realmente.

–¿Estás seguro? Puedo ser atento al escuchar si quiero.

Harry bufó ante eso.

–Énfasis en el '_si quiero'_.

Ambos rieron. Ron fue el primero en recuperarse.

–¿Estás preocupado sobre Ginny y el bebé? ¿Fue eso lo que te mantuvo despierto anoche?

Después de pensarlo un poco, respondió.

–Sí. –era la verdad. Sólo que no completa.

Ron asintió como si lo entendiera. Tal vez lo hacía.

–No estaría tan preocupado si fuera tú. ¿Qué hay sobre mamá, Romilda, Angelina y Penélope todas revoloteando alrededor de Ginny como un montón de buitres maternales? Yo digo que no te preocupes. No hay mucho de qué preocuparse. Si Ginny o el bebé estornudan, serán enviados directo a San Mungo y puestos en cuarentena.

Harry rió ante sus palabras. Molly casi se mudaba a Grimmaul Place. Romilda la visitaba casi todos los días después de salir del trabajo. Angelina Johnson, la novia desde hace mucho tiempo de George, también estaba comenzado a tener ese hábito. Por otro lado, la esposa de Percy, Penélope Clearwater Weasley, sólo iba cuando Ginny estaba triste o molesta. Harry no sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre lograba _saberlo_. Era algo desconcertante.

–Está bien, amigo. Está bien.

Sonriendo como si su trabajo estuviera terminado, Ron bajó los pies del escritorio (para el alivio de Harry) y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de que la cerrara detrás de él, se giró hacia Harry.

–¿Vas a venir a La madriguera mañana?

Confundido, Harry alzó las cejas.

–¿No lo recuerdas? Demonios, Harry, ¡¿Cómo no puedes recordarlo?! –Ron se veía verdaderamente molesto de que Harry olvidara lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Harry sintió una oleada de culpa.

–Lo siento, pero el bebé nos ha traído locos a Ginny y a mí. He olvidado comer muchas veces el último mes, sin contar los planes que he olvidado.

Ron suspiro. Se veía verdaderamente molesto.

–Lo de mañana no es como cualquier plan que has hecho. Es sobre un día en el que todos nos juntamos para ayudarnos unos a otros y estar en familia.

Repentina realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Ginny iba a matarlo cuando llegara a casa. Un dolor invadió su corazón ante su estupidez.

–Demonios, Ron, lo siento tanto. No sé que me está pasando.

Ron asintió entendiéndolo de cierta manera, pero el dolor era aún evidente en sus ojos ante el olvido de su mejor amigo.

–Bueno, dado que no está aquí, supongo que Hermione te perdonaría. Pero, mamá y papá no lo harán. Ni el resto de la familia si olvidas venir a la cena por el cumpleaños de Hermione.

Harry asintió, con el dolor aun en el corazón.

–No lo olvidaré de nuevo, lo prometo. Estaré ahí.

–Eso espero. Mamá ya tiene todo listo para mañana. Sólo tenemos que estar seguros de que todos estarán ahí. Pero todos los demás lo recordaron. ¿Ya hiciste una flor?

Cada año en el cumpleaños de Hermione, cada miembro de la familia Weasley, junto con muchos otros, se juntaban en la Madriguera para una cena. Cada miembro haría una flor con magia y la pondrían en un jarrón junto a su tumba. Las flores dudarían un año; hasta su siguiente cumpleaños cuando hicieran lo mismo. Cada año lo hacían y nadie lo olvidaba. Hasta ahora.

–Sí, Ginny y yo hicimos las nuestras hace un mes o algo así. Están en nuestra habitación. –Afortunadamente.

Satisfecho, Ron se despidió y dejó la oficina. Harry se sintió diez veces peor que antes. Gracias, Ron.

Al tiempo que le día llegaba a su fin, Harry estaba agradecido de finalmente poder aparecerse en casa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, no escuchó los pasos de Ginny. Ni tampoco ruidos en la sala o en la cocina. La casa estaba oscura y vacía. Ginny siempre llegaba antes que él. ¿Podría ser que aún estaba en el hospital? Completamente preocupado y confundido, Harry entró a la cocina para ver si había dejado una nota. Lo había hecho.

**Amor; **

**Los padres de Neville están regresando en sí lentamente. Tomará algo de tiempo, así que estaré en el hospital todo lo que pueda. No te preocupes, Draco me está cuidando bien. Lo juro, el es tan protector como tú. ¡Hasta me asusta! Dicho esto, estaré en casa para la cena.**

**Con amor, Ginny.**

**PD: Asegúrate de tomar una siesta cuando llegues del trabajo. No pienses que no supe que no dormiste anoche.**

Harry de inmediato dejó salir un aire que no supo que había estado conteniendo. Ginny era una parte tan grande de él que el simple hecho de estar lejos de ella le hacía difícil respirar. Sin embargo, el saber que Draco estaría a su lado, lo hizo sentir mejor. Lo suficiente como para que subiera las escaleras para tomar una rápida siesta. Además, si no lo hacía, Ginny lo sabría. Era como si tuviera este don para saber cuando algo no andaba bien con él. Cómo lo hacía, no estaba seguro. Pero a veces resultaba ser de gran utilidad. Otras veces, lo hacía enamorarse más de ella.

Con eso en mente, subió lentamente las escaleras, tratando de no desmayarse debido al cansancio. Las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo anoche combinado con las interminables horas de papeleo, hacían que sus ojos dolieran incontrolablemente. Incluso aunque usara una poción. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser un mago si no podía recordar pociones o hechizos que lo ayudaran? Una vez dentro de su habitación, apenas logró quitarse los zapatos y la túnica antes de caer en la cama prácticamente inconsciente.

Su mente se cayó más y más profunda en el olvido. El reino donde se encontraban los sueños. Un reino donde sólo se podía acceder cuando estabas dormido. Podía sentir que estaba cerca. Una parte de él se preguntó si soñaría de nuevo lo mismo. El resto de su cuerpo sólo quería descansar. Pronto, las olas cesaron…

Y estaba soñando.

_Harry miró alrededor sorprendido._

_Un prado._

_Estaba en un prado; el sol brillaba sobre él en el centro del claro cielo. No lo lastimaba, el sol. De hecho, no parecía ser la luz del sol. Era demasiado agradable, sus colores desde un amarillo hasta el casi blanco. Alumbraba el prado perfectamente. Y el prado parecía continuar por kilómetros y kilómetros en cada dirección. El color púrpura de las plantas alrededor de él lo tranquilizaron y confortaron._

_Este lugar era pacífico…_

_Este lugar era calmado…_

_Este lugar era el cielo…_

_O algo parecido._

_Sonriendo, Harry miró a la distancia y no vio a nadie. Estaba solo y sin embargo nunca se sintió más tranquilo. Incluso su ropa era más cómoda, ya no llevaba las pesadas túnicas del trabajo. Habían sido reemplazadas con su pijama verde menta y un suéter blanco. Y no se sentía acalorado por la luz del sol. Se sentía perfectamente cómodo. Suspirando contento, corrió una mano por su cabello. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba._

_Sus lentes… No tenía lentes y aún así podía ver perfectamente… Sí. Este era un sueño agradable en verdad._

_Sonriendo, Harry comenzó a caminar en el prado, siendo cuidadoso de no estropear a las hermosas plantas que los rodeaban. Mirando atentamente, vio que no eran plantas. Eran flores. Rosas. Pequeños botones de rosas que eran de un color morado tan claro, que se veían casi blancas. Agachándose para tocar una, los pétalos se sintieron suaves contra su piel. Nunca había sentido algo así. El botón era del tamaño de su dedo meñique y era tan delicado que tenía miedo de tocarlo con otra cosa que no fuera extremo cuidado._

_Mientras admiraba las rosas, una suave brisa voló junto a él. Alzando la vista, notó algo que no había visto antes. Al menos a 100 metros de ahí había un sauce con sus hojas volando entre el viento. No era como el Sauce Boxeador de Hogwarts. No, este era un sauce normal con largas ramas que parecía tocar las suaves rosas que había debajo de él. Hipnotizado por su belleza, Harry dio un paso hacia él. ¿Qué se sentiría sentarse debajo de esas ramas y sólo sentir la briza del viento?_

_Nunca dio el segundo paso. En ese momento, alguien salió detrás del árbol. Una figura que usaba túnicas del color de las rosas alrededor de él. Harry no estaba seguro sobre si estar sorprendido. Aunque eso no parecía importar. Estaba tan relajado, que estaba seguro de que no se podría asustar o preocuparse aunque lo intentara. En su lugar, miró a la figura que se acercaba con curiosidad. ¿Era un hombre o una mujer? La distancia entre ellos era tan grande que lo hacía imposible de distinguir._

_Una mujer. Tenía que ser una mujer, pero aún no podía verle el rostro. El viento revoloteó de nuevo junto a Harry, indicando la dirección de la figura. Harry vio como el viento envolvía el cabello de la mujer, causando que volara detrás de ella. La familiaridad del color lo sorprendió. El color de…_

Harry fue despertado, causando que saliera del sueño. Abriendo los ojos, notó que se había quedado dormido con los lentes. Ahora estaban todos torcidos en su rostro. Gimiendo, se sentó y los ajustó, finalmente descubriendo la razón de su despertar. Ginny; quien no se veía particularmente divertida por su estado actual.

Ginny se puso de pie, el vestido de maternidad estirado a su capacidad en su grande vientre.

–¡Ya era tiempo de que despertaras! Llevó veinte minutos intentando despertarte. No estaba segura sobre si golpearte con un hechizo o usar mis espectaculares dotes de sanadora. –Movió la cabeza y lo miró extrañada. –¿Estás bien?

Harry aún intentaba recordar el sueño. Tan pronto cómo despertó, éste comenzó a alejarse de él. Aún había imágenes en su mente. Pero aún así no tenían mucho sentido.

–Estoy bien. Es sólo que tuve un sueño extraño.

–¿En serio? –Ginny pretendió parecer celosa. –¿Era sobre otra mujer? ¿Necesito preocuparme?

Harry estuvo tentado a casi decir que sí. Pero, no estaba seguro sobre si era la verdad o no. No podía recordarlo.

–No, amor. No hay otras mujeres en mis sueños. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que soñé. Sólo sé que de alguna manera fue extraño.

Confundida por su respuesta, Ginny se encogió de hombros. Obviamente no iba a cuestionarlo al respecto.

–Está bien, entonces. Iré abajo a preparar la cena. ¿Vete a lavar la cara y te veo abajo, si?

Harry asintió, viéndola dejar la habitación. En verdad se veía adorable…

Riendo, salió de la cama y caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y las manos. En el reflejo del espejo aún se veía cansado, sus ojos aún se veían apagados. Y sin embargo, había un brillo ahí en sus verdes ojos. Un secreto que rogaba por ser liberado. Pero Harry no sabía cómo hacerlo. Todo lo que sabía era que esta era la segunda vez que el sueño evadía su memoria. Estaba seguro que era el mismo. Se sentía igual. ¿Pero por qué no podría recordarlo?

Alzando la mano, Harry tomó la toalla que colgaba de la pared y se secó la cara. Poniéndose de nuevo los lentes, se movió para colgar de nuevo la toalla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se detuvo ante la vista frente a él. Doblado en el taburete junto al lavabo estaba su pijama verde. Colgada junto a ella en la perilla de la puerta estaba su suéter blanco. Un suéter que el regalo Ginny en su último cumpleaños. Repentinamente algo comenzó a tintinear en su mente; una imagen de lo que era un recuerdo muy claro. Frunciendo el ceño, se concentró lo más que pudo. Un leve dolor comenzó a formarse en su frente, pero continuó navegando entre la niebla.

–¿Harry? –Ginny tocó la puerta del baño. –¿Está todo bien?

El recuerdo se había ido, erradicado debido a la interrupción de Ginny. Suspirando, continuó poniendo la toalla en su lugar.

–Todo bien, Gin. Bajaré en un segundo.

Esperó hasta que escuchó sus pasos en la escalera antes de abrir la puerta. Frustrado, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Hace tan sólo un momento juraría que recordaría algo sobre su sueño. Ahora, lo único que había en su mente era un color.

El color del caramelo.

* * *

La Madriguera tenía más gente de la que podía albergar. Parecía haber gente en todas partes. Era prácticamente imposible entrar a la cocina mientras Molly revoloteaba alrededor preparando la cena. La sala estaba en un estado parecido con todas las mujeres discutiendo sobre el embarazo de Ginny. A todos lados donde Harry mirara había un rostro nuevo, otra persona a la cual abrazar y saludar. Muy parecido a cómo había sido en los últimos seis años. Triste y a la vez feliz. Gente divirtiéndose y celebrando la vida de una querida amiga y miembro de la familia. Si ella estuviera ahí, hubiera tratado de evitar la tan grande ocasión.

Este año, todos habían llegado temprano por una razón u otra. Las mujeres querían ayudar con la cena o preguntarle a Ginny sobre nombres de bebé. Los hombres generalmente querían jugar un rápido partido de Quidditch o ajedrez antes de la cena. Harry, sin embargo, no sentía ganas de nada. Seguro, estaba feliz de estar ahí. Pero, no podía estar el mismo humor que el resto. No quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Después de todo, no había dormido nada la noche anterior. En su lugar había decidido quedarse despierto para evitar el sueño de nuevo.

El sueño lo perseguía. Casi como si intentara volverlo loco. Sólo deseaba poder recordar algo. Pero no podía. No había nada. Nada excepto rosas, el sauce, la mujer. Pero más que nada, la paz. Pequeñas imágenes. Pero sobre todo, la mujer era lo que más lo desconcertaba. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué es lo que quería? Cómo desearía saberlo.

–Amigo, te ves horrible. –dijo George mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en el jardín.

Harry estaba algo sorprendido por la interrupción. Había salido para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba adentro.

–Gracias, George. Aprecio el honesto comentario.

George Weasley ya no era el joven bromista que solía ser. Aún tenía la tienda de bromas y aún jugaba algunas bromas, sí. Pero desde la muerte de Fred, había madurado mucho. Tener que tomar toda la responsabilidad del negocio completo fue un gran cambio. Ahora la gente raramente lo veía. Aunque nunca se perdía el cumpleaños de Hermione. Ninguno lo hacía por más ocupadas que estuvieran sus vidas.

–¿Esperarías algo más de mi parte, Harry? –le dio una suave palmada en la espalda. –No sería el idiota que soy si no fuera brutalmente honesto con mis amigos.

Con lo cansando que estaba, Harry ni siquiera pudo reír. Así que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

–No, sólo serías un idiota con un poderoso negocio y mucho dinero. No el idiota adorable que eres ahora.

–Oh, sí. ¿Entonces qué quedaré con todas las chicas, no es así? –dándole un sorbo a su vaso, miró al atardecer. –En serio, Harry. ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry ni siquiera le había dicho a Ginny sobre sus sueños. Por alguna razón sentía que eran sagrados. Cómo si no debiera decirle a nadie porque son sólo para él. Casi como si fuera una traición hacerlo. Extraño.

–Es sólo que no he estado durmiendo bien. Parece que no puedo dormir más que un par de horas en toda la noche.

George se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

–¿Por qué no intentas con una poción para dormir sin sueños? Me noquea completamente cuando no puedo dormir y no tendrás sueños que te cansen más.

Harry había pensado en hacer justo eso, pero no quería dormir sin sueños. El problema que lo molestaba era el hecho de que no dormía lo suficientemente profundo o lo suficiente para soñar completamente. Si tan sólo soñara un poco más, entonces sería más sencillo saberlo. Aunque para eso tendría que dejarse dormir. Sin embargo, George no tenía por qué saber eso.

–No había pensado en eso. Supongo que puedo intentarlo esta noche.

George sonrió.

–Bien. Me alegra que tomes me consejo, Harry. ¿Significa que llamarás a tu hijo como yo?

Harry rió genuinamente ante esto. Era de esperarse que George se lo pidiera. Cada hombre de la familia Weasley habían pedido que tomaran su nombre a consideración. Si no para un primer nombre, entonces para el segundo. Maldición, ¡si dejaba que Ginny le diera a su hijo cada nombre que le dan dicho, tendría al menos veinte nombres! Entonces le dijo a George lo que le dijo a los demás.

–Lo discutiré con Ginny.

No es como si lo escuchara. Ella estaba tan determinada a que era una niña que se ofendería de que su familia le pidiera nombrar a su hija con un nombre de varón. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran, era una niña. Su esposa estaba más que determinada. No había manera de discutir con ella sobre el tema hasta que el bebé naciera. Entonces el tema del género terminaría.

Entonces, la voz de Molly se escuchó desde la cocina.

–¡La cena está lista! ¡Vengan todos!

George y Harry dejaron la paz y la tranquilidad del jardín y entraron al extremadamente ruidoso comedor. Justo como cada año, Molly y Arthur alargaron la mesa para acomodar a todos los invitados. Harry sospechaba que también habían duplicado el tamaño de la habitación, pero Molly no lo admitiría. Tomando su asiento junto a Ginny, Harry comenzó a platicar con Ron, quién estaba a su izquierda. El tema usual de trabajo y Quidditch se presentó fácilmente mientras esperaban a que todos se sentaran.

La mesa estaba tan llena de comida que era una sorpresa que no se venciera por el peso. Rivalizaba con el festín de bienvenida de Hogwarts. A pesar del número de gente en la madriguera, había montones para guardar. Pero dado que Molly Weasley tendía a cocinar cada que estaba triste o molesta, nadie dijo nada. Molly nunca volvió a ser la misma desde la muerte de Hermione. Seguro, ninguno de ellos lo era. Molly pareció tomarlo tan fuerte como la mamá de Hermione. Probablemente porque ella _era_ como una hija para Molly y Arthur.

–Muy bien, ahora que todos estamos sentados, ya podemos comer. ¡Adelante! –Molly se alegró un poco más cuando dijo esto, pero de nuevo, nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus platos.

El plato de Ginny terminó teniendo la mayoría de la comida. Harry quería reír, pero no quería molestarla. Era un poco sensible en cuanto a su apetito se refiere. Ella comía por dos y tenían que respetarla. Es sólo que era difícil no mirarla con la boca abierta cuando comía más que Ron. ¡Ron! El agujero negro sin fondo. Harry sólo esperaba que no continuara comiendo así después de que naciera el bebé. Su cuenta de Gringotts no lo soportaría.

–¡Esperen! –Ginny tiró su tenedor repentinamente. –¡Draco aún no ha llegado!

Harry también notó el asiento vacío a la derecha de Ginny. Simplemente hacía asumido que Draco estaba haciendo llamadas importantes como siempre lo hacía. Si Ginny decía que no estaba ahí, entonces no lo estaba. Esto no era bueno. Él nunca se perdía una cena por el cumpleaños de Hermione. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Ginny estaría más que triste. De hecho, haría que Harry fuera a buscar al pobre chico.

Molly suspiró y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento.

–Iré a buscarlo.

–No hay necesidad, señora Weasley. Estoy aquí.

Harry alzó la mirada cuando escuchó la profunda voz. Draco estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con su usual indumentaria negra.

–En serio lamento haber llegado tarde. El deseo de Hermione acaba de lanzar una nueva poción y eso usualmente causa que me quede atorado en la oficina más de lo que debería.

Molly asintió con una sonrisa.

–No hay problema, querido. Ya sabes dónde sentarte. Ven y come algo.

Draco inclinó la cabeza elegantemente y caminó hacia su asiento. La mitad de la gente presente se detuvo y lo miró cruzar la habitación. La otra mitad continuó con sus conversaciones. Aún era extraño ver a Draco Malfoy cenando con el clan Weasley completo. Usualmente iba a cenar con Harry y Ginny, o Harry, Ginny y Molly. Aún no era muy bueno con eso de las multitudes. Pero eso no lo detenía de venir cada año en este día en particular.

Tomó su asiento junto a Ginny y lentamente puso comida en su plato. Harry siempre había pensado que comía como un pájaro. Nunca más de lo que necesitaba. Ginny siempre decía que simplemente tenía modales.

–¿Draco, como va '_Olvidados desde hace tiempo'_ en el mercado?

Draco tragó un pequeño bocado de comida antes de responder.

–Extraordinariamente bien. Hay tanta demanda en todo el mundo, que estamos teniendo algo de problemas. Mis maestros en pociones trabajan prácticamente todo el día.

Ginny suspiró.

–Lo que significa que tú también. Sigo diciéndote que ocupas un presidente que te ayude con todo ese trabajo. Apenas tienes tiempo para dormir y para visitar a tu familia y amigos.

Draco le regaló a Ginny una sonrisa. Ginny era la única persona la que Draco le sonreía de esa manera. Cómo cada vez, Ginny apreciaba con el corazón sus sonrisas.

–Bueno, te la ofrecí a ti, pero lo rechazaste.

–¡Oh, por favor! –Ginny movió la mano despectivamente. –Estoy a punto de tener un bebé y no estoy en condiciones de ser la presidenta de una compañía tan grande. Además, mis pacientes en San Mungo esperan que regrese tan pronto pueda hacerlo. Tú necesitas a alguien tan dedicado cómo tú y que tenga mucho tiempo libre.

Draco rió.

–No creo que encuentre a alguien tan dedicado como yo por la compañía. O con tanto tiempo libre. Es una compañía complicada con muchos inversionistas. No lo arriesgaría poniéndolo en manos de otro. Minerva y Poppy me ayudan todo lo que pueden, pero no tienen mucho tiempo libre en sus manos.

Ginny asintió entendiéndolo.

–Lo entiendo. Pero aun así. Eventualmente tendrás que tomar un descanso.

Harry se inclinó y miró a Draco.

–Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Draco. No creo que hayas tenido unas solas vacaciones desde que tomaste las riendas de '_El deseo de Hermione'_. Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Les has dado seis años. La compañía puede arreglárselas sin ti un par de días sino es que un par de semanas.

Draco se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. Harry no estaba sorprendido. Draco nunca había sido del tipo que habla mucho. Cómo se las ingeniaba para estar al teléfono con Ginny era algo que aún no entendía. Incluso durante la cena los dos continuaron platicando sin problemas. Es bastante irónico cómo las cosas cambian cuando cierta carta es jugada.

La cena pasó sin incidentes. Pronto, los platos de todos fueron retirados y la comida sobrante empaquetada. Molly se aseguraría de que todos se fueran con toneladas de comida. Arthur se puso de pie al tiempo que Molly regresaba de la cocina. Alzó su copa de vino Muggle (su nueva creación Muggle favorita) y comenzó a hablar cómo lo hacía cada año.

–Hoy nos reunimos aquí para festejar el cumpleaños número 24 de Hermione Jean Granger. Un cumpleaños en que ella no está con nosotros. Cada año que pasa es otro recuerdo doloroso de a quien hemos perdido. Nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione como lo hacemos con el de Fred. Para celebrar el amor que sentimos por nuestra hija, amiga y hermana. Y ahora les pido que alcen sus vasos para desearle a Hermione un feliz cumpleaños.

Todos alzaron sus vasos hacia el techo. Harry escuchó a Draco murmurar un suave 'Feliz cumpleaños, amor' antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo a su vino.

Mientras Harry terminaba de tomar su vino, vio una extraña expresión en el rostro de su esposa.

–¿Gin, estás bien?

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

–Oh, estoy bien. Sólo tengo que ir al baño rápido.

Sin decir más, se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el baño. Harry estaba preocupado. No lo le había gustado la manera en que había caminado. Ginny no miró atrás, sólo dejó el comedor tan rápido como pudo. Desde la esquina de sus ojos pudo ver a Draco mirando también a Ginny. ¿También él había notado que algo no andaba bien?

Draco respondió al pregunta de Harry sin siquiera notarlo.

–¿Ella también se ve extraña para ti?

Harry asintió y se puso de pie.

–Creo que es mejor que vaya y le dé un vistazo.

Draco estaba justo detrás de él.

–Iré contigo. Esta mesa me asusta cuando ustedes dos no están.

Harry rió y sacudió la cabeza. Era divertido como él y Draco se llevaban tan bien ahora…

–¡AHHHHH! –el repentino grito de Ginny se escuchó en toda la casa, haciendo que todos se pararan de sus asientos y que Harry y Draco corrieran hacia ella.

En el marco de la puerta del baño estaba Ginny con las manos en su vientre y con las piernas ligeramente separadas. En el suelo debajo de ella había un pequeño charco de agua. Ella alzó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Creo que es hora.

Al principio nadie se movió. Harry sospechaba que estaban en shock. Como él. Esto no duró mucho, porque inmediatamente todos se estaban moviendo. Harry corrió el resto del camino hacia Ginny y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. Draco apareció del otro lado y puso su mano en su hombro.

–Está bien, pelirroja. Te llevaremos a San Mungo…

–¡AHHH! –Ginny gritó de nuevo y se dobló de dolor. –¡Duele! ¡Oh, por Merlín, cómo duele!

Harry no estaba prestando atención a las personas corriendo por la casa en un caos. Todo en lo que continuaba pensando era en que su esposa estaba por dar a luz. A su hijo. ¡SU HIJO! Emoción y miedo lo envolvieron mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la chimenea. Ginny no podía aparecerse cuando estaba embarazada, así que la mejor manera de llevarla a San Mungo rápidamente y con cuidado era a través de la red floo. Pero tampoco sería el mejor viaje.

Minutos se sintieron como horas. Harry estaba tan enfocado en tratar de mantener a Ginny tranquila, pero no le importó nada más. Molly pareció haber salido de la nada mientras Harry parecía que entraría en un ataque de pánico. Con una bolsa llena de las cosas de Ginny y el bebé, Molly se veía lista para tomar el mando. Algo con lo que Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo. Supuso que se debió de haber aparecido en su casa, dado que la bolsa era la misma que Ginny había hecho hace una semana.

–Bien, Ginny, te llevaremos a San Mungo. Ya le avisé a la sanadora Patil. Estará ahí para cuando lleguemos.

–Ok, gracias mamá. –obviamente hablaba entre jadeos. –Lo siento sobre el… ¡AHH! –gritó de nuevo mientras otra contracción la golpeaba.

El pecho de Harry dolió mientras que veía a la mujer que amaba sufriendo. Parecía injusto para él que ella tuviera que sufrir tanto. Afortunadamente Parvati le daría algo cuando llegaran a San Mungo.

–Vamos, amor. Apareceremos con la red floo. Sujétate bien de mí.

Al principio Ginny no dijo nada. Sólo se recargó contra él y cerró los ojos; era más que claro que intentaba recordar como respirar como le habían dicho en esas clases que tomó. Así que Harry tomó la estúpida decisión de intentar repetir que lo había dicho hace un momento.

–Vamos la chimenea para aparecernos….

A Ginny no le gustó eso, ya que gritó repentinamente.

–¡SÓLO LLEVAME AL MALDITO HOSPITAL! –gritó Ginny mientras sentía otra contracción.

Harry se estremeció y le dolieron las orejas. Debió de haberlo sabido. Ahora no estaba pensando correctamente, con lo del parto y todo eso. Así que, la sostuvo fuertemente y tomó los polvos floo.

–¡San Mungo, área de maternidad!

Las llamas verdes fueron la última cosa que vio antes de sentir el jaloneo habitual de la red floo. Antes de que pudiera registrar que estaba pasando, estaban en el lobby del área de maternidad de San Mungo. Y, justo como había dicho Molly, la sanadora Parvati Patil los estaba esperando. Su varita estaba afuera y lista. Harry apenas dio un paso fuera de la chimenea cuando los asistentes levitaron a Ginny hacia una cama.

Parvati tomó acción inmediata.

–¿Cuánto hay entre cada contracción, Ginny?

El rostro de Ginny estaba cubierto en sudor y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Yo… mmm… no estoy segura. Se sintió… raro cuando me levanté para ir al baño. La siguiente cosa que supe… el dolor era demasiado… como olas constantes.

–¿Qué tan constantes? –preguntó, tomando el pulso de Ginny.

–¡AHHH! –ni siquiera pudo responder.

Parvati miró a Harry, quien intentó calcular rápidamente en su cabeza.

–Cerca de seis minutos.

Parvati asintió.

–Este será un parto rápido. –todos comenzaron a mover la cama por el pasillo. –¿Tu familia viene en camino?

La respuesta iba dirigida a Harry, quien repentinamente sintió que se iba a desmayar.

–Mmm… sí. Ya no tardan en llegar. –Se le estaba dificultando mantener el paso rápido con el que llevaban la cama.

Parvati asintió de nuevo antes de girarse hacia sus asistentes.

–Patty, vuelve y lleva a la familia a la sala de espera. Sólo Harry puede entrar al parto.

Después de lo que sintió como una eternidad, Parvati empujo la cama en una de las salas de parto. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny mientras se movía hacia su lado. Ginny le apretaba tan fuerte la mano que tenía que apretar los dientes para no gritar. Parvati estaba moviendo su mano, murmurando bajo su respiración. Harry vio con sorpresa como la pared a su izquierda se transformó en múltiples monitores. No estaba seguro sobre que significaban, pero sabía que el que estaba en medio monitoreaba las contracciones de Ginny.

Parvati puso una mano sobre la mano libre de Ginny.

–Todo va muy bien hasta ahorita, Gin. Voy a hablar con mis asistentes por un minuto y volveré a revisarte de nuevo. ¿Está bien?

Respirando pesadamente, no parecía como si Ginny pudiera hablar. Así que simplemente asintió y se enfocó en su respiración. Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Parvati dejó la habitación, dejando solos a Harry y a Ginny. Intentando ignorar la pesadez que sentía en el cerebro, Harry apartó el húmedo cabello de la frente de Ginny. Ahora sólo tenían que esperar.

El tiempo parecía escurrirse mientras Ginny gritaba una y otra vez. La mano de Harry jamás sería la misma por la manera en que Ginny la apretaba en absoluta agonía. Asistentes y sanadores venían periódicamente para revisar a Ginny y al bebé, pero ninguno se quedaba más que un par de minutos.

–¿Harry?

Harry movió los ojos de la pared/monitor. La voz de Ginny sonaba más que cansada.

–¿Si, amor?

Ginny le sonrió.

–¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Su cabeza le dolía y tener que pelear constantemente contra el cansancio lo estaba tumbando lentamente. Pero no iba a decirle eso a Ginny.

–Estoy bien, Gin. –forzó una sonrisa. –Vamos a tener un bebé. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

–No lo sé. Te ves algo… ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Su gritó fue fuerte, haciendo eco en la habitación. Uno de los muchos asistentes vino corriendo y comenzó a mover su varita erráticamente. En su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa mientras se giraba y cerraba la puerta.

–¡YA ES HORA, SANADORA PARVATI!

Parvati entró a la habitación justo cuando Ginny gritaba de nuevo.

–¡TE ODIO HARRY! ¡JURO QUE TE ODIO!

Parvati sonrió mientras miraba a Ginny.

–Sí, ya es hora. Parece que tu bebé tiene prisa por llegar a este mundo, Harry.

Harry sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa grande. En realidad estaba comenzando a marearse. No podía decir nada, porque su esposa era más importante ahora. Todo lo que necesitaba era recargarse en algo y respirar profundo. Estaría bien.

–Es un alivio.

Ginny bufó mientras el dolor la invadía de nuevo.

–¡Un alivio para ti, tal vez! ¡Yo soy la que siente suficiente dolor como para matarte!

Harry estaba algo sorprendido por esto, pero no quería admitirlo. Así que continuó sosteniendo la mano de Ginny, aunque le estuviera cortando la circulación.

–Estaré aquí contigo, Gin. En cada paso que des.

Ginny estaba jadeando, mientras buscaba sus ojos.

–Harry, no te ves nada bien.

Harry tampoco se sentía bien.

–¿Aún estás preocupada por cómo me veo? –Harry amaba como continuaba pensando en él a pesar del dolor. –Te amo, Gin.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, con todo el cabello pegado en la frente.

–Yo también te amo, Harry.

Harry levantó su mano y le dio un suave beso.

–Podemos con esto. Juntos.

Ginny asintió.

–Juntos. –entonces, otra contracción la golpeó. –¡AHHHH!

Parvati se estaba moviendo, agitando su varita una y otra vez. Conjuró sábanas sobre las piernas flotantes de Ginny mientras todos los asistentes se pusieron junto a ella listos.

–Es hora de pujar, Ginny. El bebé parece no querer esperar más.

Ginny comenzó a palidecer.

–¡No creo que pueda! ¡Duele demasiado!

Harry sostuvo su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello y con la otra limpió el sudor de la frente de su esposa.

–Puedes hacer esto, amor. Estoy aquí contigo.

Los ojos de Ginny se encontraron con los suyos. Podía ver el dolor y esfuerzo en sus ojos. Quería que dolor terminara, pero tenía miedo de pujar. No tenía muchas opciones, ya que dos segundos después el bebé la tomó por ella.

–¡AHHHHHHHH!

–¡Puja, Ginny, puja! –dijo Parvati, la mitad de su cuerpo oscurecida por la sábana sobre las piernas de Ginny.

Finalmente, Ginny comenzó a rendirse y comenzó a pujar, apretando más la mano de Harry con su esfuerzo. Harry intentaba calmarla susurrándole palabras, pero repentinamente se le hizo muy difícil hablar. Su mareo estaba empeorando y puntos grises comenzaron a aparecer en su visión. Mientras Ginny gritaba y pujaba una vez más, Harry escuchó el llanto de un bebé antes de desmayarse.

* * *

_Estaba en el prado. Las pequeñas rosas aún estaban ahí, en todas las direcciones. La única diferencia esta vez quera que el sol estaba un poco más abajo y no en el medio del cielo. Harry también usaba de nuevo su pijama verde y el suéter blanco, así como también sin lentes. En la distancia aún podía ver el sauce, la brisa aún volaba deliciosamente alrededor de él._

_¿Por qué estaba aquí? No recordaba haberse quedado dormido…_

–_No te quedaste dormido esta vez, Harry._

_Harry se giró al tiempo que escuchó la voz detrás de él. Shock lo invadió mientras recordaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Esta era la mujer que caminaba hacia él en su sueño pasado. La del vestido lavanda y cabello ondulado y color caramelo. Pero lo más importante, esta vez podía ver su rostro. La pequeña y hermosa nariz cubierta de pecas. Labios pequeños en forma de una sonrisa. Y los ojos color chocolate que contenían sabiduría más allá de su edad._

–_Te desmayaste. Lo que significa que estamos lo suficientemente profundo en tu subconsciente para hablar conmigo ahora. ¿Sorprendido?_

_Hermione…_

_No podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía moverse. Sus ojos estaban ocupados observando cada detalle del rostro de su mejor amiga. ¿En verdad se había olvidado de su sonrisa? ¿De la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sabían algo que él no? Tantos años habían pasado desde que murió, que también tomaron algunos recuerdos con ellos. Pero, aquí parado, supo que la conocería donde sea._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente._

–_¿Vas a hablar o tendré que hacerlo yo sola?_

_¿Hablar? Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo hacer eso… Oh, espera._

–_¿Hermione?_

_La risa de Hermione era ligera y alegre. Cómo el viento._

–_Sí, Harry. Soy yo._

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó recordar cómo hablar apropiadamente._

–_Pero estás muerta…_

_Su sonrisa vaciló un poco, pero se repuso enseguida._

–_Sí, lo sé. Triste, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. –se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el sauce. –Vamos. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Parvati te despierte._

_Le tomó un segundo o dos antes de que pudiera seguirla. Aún era difícil para él creer que estaba hablando con ella. Sueño o no, la extrañaría enormemente. Y no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo. Corriendo para poder alcanzarla, se dio cuenta de que iban hacia el único árbol en todo el prado._

_Mientras ella se sentaba contra el tronco, repentinamente se sintió sorprendido. Su mejor amiga; la persona que había perdido hace tanto tiempo. Realmente estaba aquí hablando con él. Sí, sabía no era realidad –que todo estaba pasando en su cabeza. Pero, justo ahora, eso no importaba. Por primera vez desde que ella falleció, se sintió en paz._

_Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, como si sintiera sus pensamientos._

–_¿Bueno, acaso no te vas a sentar?_

_Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararla, se sentó frente a ella. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Su complexión era perfecta, incluso parecía brillar con la luz del sol. Ni siquiera el árbol detrás de ella podía robarle su belleza a Hermione. Harry sintió como si su garganta se cerrara con tan sólo mirarla. La recordaría por siempre así._

_Hermione sonrió de nuevo._

–_Bueno, estoy segura de que estás pensando que esto no es real. Qué estás simplemente soñando. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?_

_Harry no podía hablar. Sólo asintió. Hermione sonrió._

–_¿Ayudaría intentar convencerte de que no es así?_

_Harry movió su cabeza y la miró pensativo._

–_Realmente no sé qué creer. Estoy completamente seguro de que esto es un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que lo sea._

–_Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Harry. –se inclinó y puso una mano sobre la de Harry. –No intentaré convencerte de lo contrario. Puedes creer en lo que tú quieras. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, justo como a Ron y a los demás. Incluso como fragmento de tus sueños eso será verdad._

_Oh, como quería que lo fuera. ¿Sería tan malo creer que lo iba a hacer más feliz? No estaba seguro._

–_Te ves… hermosa, Hermione. Absolutamente hermosa._

_La sonrisa que Hermione le regaló brillaba más que la luz del sol._

–_Gracias, Harry. En este mundo imperfecciones no existen._

_Miró alrededor y pensó en sus palabras. El campo, el cielo, el árbol. Sí, era perfecto. Nada más que calidez y paz._

–_¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó Hermione._

_Harry se giró y se encogió de hombros._

–_¿Acaso importaría? Si este es un sueño, entonces no tienes realmente una razón para estar aquí._

_Hermione pareció pensar esto._

–_Eso es verdad. –asintió. –¿Pero qué tal si estoy realmente aquí? ¿Qué tal si esto no es un sueño y simplemente te estoy llevando a otro lugar?_

_Otro lugar. Esas palabras sonaron casi peligrosas, pero entonces miró alrededor y no vio nada amenazante._

–_Está bien, entonces. –tomó la opción que más le gustaba. –¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_De nuevo, ella sonrió._

–_Necesitaba verte, Harry. Nunca pudimos decirnos adiós. Y ahora, –le guiñó ojo. –Vas a ser padre. Simplemente no podía quedarme sentada y no ser parte de ello. Una parte de ti._

_Tristeza lleno su pecho ante las palabras de Hermione. Una parte de él. Oh, como rogaba porque ella fuera parte de la vida de su bebé; estar con ella mientras lo veían crecer._

–_Desearía que estuvieras ahí, Mione. No será lo mismo sin ti. Nunca me imaginé no tenerte en mi vida y estos años han sido maravillosos, pero han estado llenos de tristeza. Un constante dolor en el corazón de saber que te has ido._

_El rostro de Hermione permanecía sereno, pero triste. Sintió las palabras de Harry recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintió el dolor de él como si fuera suyo._

–_Lo sé, Harry. Y ese dolor siempre estará ahí, aunque será más fácil con el paso del tiempo. Eventualmente no será nada, más que un adorable recuerdo con que puedes llorar un poco o sonreír. –soltó su mano y se recargó en el árbol. –Pero nunca te arrepientas de no tenerme, Harry. No te tortures sobre las circunstancias de muerte. Nunca._

_Harry esquivo su mirada._

–_¿Cómo no puedo arrepentirme, Mione? Deberías estar aquí._

_El silencio siguió sus palabras mientras estaban sentados bajo el árbol. Harry no sabía que decir y no tenía intenciones de romper el silencio. Debería de haber sabido que ella entendería la reacción de su muerte. Primero no pudo salvar a sus padres y después la guerra se llevó a otros más. ¿Qué clase de 'elegido' era si ni siquiera podía salvar a una de sus mejores amigas de una enfermedad?_

_Incapaz de soportar más el silenció, susurró;_

–_No puedo soportar el no tenerte, Hermione._

_Otro silenció siguió hasta que Hermione habló._

–_Dios, parece que tendré que tener esta conversación con todos. –tenía una mirada incrédula en el rostro._

_Harry, por otro lado, estaba confundido._

–_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Ella ignoró su pregunta._

–_Harry, has estado muy bien sin mí. De hecho, ya ni siquiera tienes que estar en duelo por mi muerte. Lo has superado, Harry. No cómo Ron, Ginny o… –la siguiente palabra que dijo tomó algo de esfuerzo de su parte. –Draco… lo superaste sin mi ayuda. Te dolió, sí, pero luego saliste adelante._

–_¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Mione? –Harry se veía horrorizado. –¿Cómo no puedo estar en duelo por tu partida?_

–_Es fácil. –se cruzó de brazos. –Ya lo has hecho. Soy un dolor en tu corazón, Harry, pero no soy un constante recordatorio. Ya has superado mi pérdida. Tuve que ayudar a Ginny y Ron en el camino, pero no tengo que hacer eso contigo. Esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí._

–_¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Si no es para ayudarme a superarlo, ¿entonces cuál es? –frunció el ceño._

–_Para mostrarte algo. –se puso de pie repentinamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el atardecer._

_Confundido, Harry se puso de pie y la siguió rápidamente. Mientras lo hacía, el campo de rosas se volvió borroso al tiempo que una brillante luz aparecía. Pronto, ya no podía ver el prado. Realmente ya no podía ver nada. No había nada más que luz blanca. Y aunque era blanca, no era dolorosa para los ojos de Harry. Los segundos pasaron hasta que la luz se fue apagando suavemente y se encontró a sí mismo en un cuarto blanco. Las paredes no tenían nada en ellas. Las únicas cosas que podía ver eran brillantes esferas flotando en el aire, rodeadas de neblina. Y parecían estar en todas direcciones. Si pensaba que el prado era hermoso, este cuarto simplemente le quitaba la respiración._

–_Este es el cuarto de los recuerdos._

_Harry se giró y vio a Hermione a unos cuantos metros. Ya no llevaba su vestido color lavanda, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba al piso con sus hermosos pliegues. Era increíble que pudiera distinguirla en la habitación. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que caía por uno de sus hombros y llegaba hasta su cintura. Aún estaba descalza y las mangas del vestido estaban hechas de un brillante encaje que era sujetado por un anillo en sus dedos medios. Justo entonces, Harry pensó que era un verdadero ángel._

_Antes de que pudiera hablar, Hermione caminó lentamente hacia una esfera que estaba a unos metros de él. Sonriendo, levantó la mano hacia una de las esferas frente a ella. _

–_Esto es lo que quería mostrarte, Harry. Creo que significaría mucho para ti._

_Un poco inquieto, Harry dio un paso hacia la esfera. Vio como la brillante esfera comenzó a girar, causando que coloridas luces salieran de ella. Una imagen comenzó a formarse en la habitación, una imagen que no conocía pero que al mismo tiempo se le hacía familiar. Podía ver una cómoda contra la pared y una cuna, las paredes pintadas de un suave azul. Voces comenzaron a escucharse… voces que definitivamente conocía._

–_**James, ¿dónde pusiste la cobija favorita de Harry?**_

–_Mamá… –susurró Harry, hipnotizado por la escena frente a él._

_**Lily Potter entró a la habitación del bebé con un infante en llanto en sus brazos. Sin importar cuánto lo meciera o intentara calmarlo, él bebé no cedía. Simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.**_

–_**Cariño, la acabo de poner en la lavadora hace cinco minutos. Sólo usa otra. –James Potter entró a la habitación donde estaban su esposa e hijo, acariciando la espalda del bebé en un gesto tranquilizante.**_

_**Lily gimió exasperada.**_

–_**A Harry no le gustan las demás como lo hace con Mr. Snuffles.**_

_**James se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa.**_

–_**¿Mr. Snuffles?**_

_**Al principio Lily se veía avergonzada por su desliz, pero se recuperó rápidamente.**_

–_**Sí, Mr. Snuffles. Le di un estúpido nombre y ahora Harry la necesita.**_

_**La risa de James no hizo que su humor mejorara. Así que un esfuerzo por mantener la paz, James tomó al bebé de sus brazos.**_

–_**Dámelo, amor. Yo me haré cargo de Harry mientras tú terminas con la ropa. De esa manera podemos tener a Mr. Snuffles listo para la siguiente hora en que le toque su comida.**_

_**Lily no respondió por un momento mientras veía como su esposo intentaba calmar a su hijo. Era una interesante vista al menos. Obviamente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que admitir que en verdad lo estaba intentando. Finalmente, sonrió y besó a su esposo en la mejilla.**_

–_**Te amo, James. –entonces besó a Harry en la frente. –Y también te amo a ti, Harry. Y mucho.**_

_**Mirándola con los ojos llenos de amor, James le dio a su esposa un beso.**_

–_**Y nosotros que amamos, mami. Ahora y siempre.**_

_La imagen se desvaneció y dejó a Harry con la sensación de un amor puro. El recuerdo de sus padres con él cuando era sólo un bebé le trajo calidez a su corazón. Alzó la mirada para ver a Hermione mirándolo; su mirada estaba lleno de amor y serenidad. En verdad le había dado un hermoso regalo._

–_Gracias, Hermione. Eso fue hermoso de ver._

_Ella le sonrió._

–_Hay una cosa más que quiero que veas. –se giró y caminó hacia otra esfera no muy lejos de ellos._

_Se veía igual, notó Harry. Aunque sabía que lo era. La magia era una cosa maravillosa. Dándole a Hermione una mirada más, cambió su atención a las luces que giraban frente a él. Esta vez la escena abrió en otra habitación. Una que si reconocía. Era la habitación de su bebé. En la que él y Ginny trabajaron por meses. Todo, desde la mecedora de la esquina, hasta la cuna de madera de cerezo, eran iguales. Incluso las paredes seguían del mismo color miel con azul y morado. Pero había una pequeña diferencia que le quitó la respiración._

_Ginny estaba sentada en la mecedora. Tenía a un recién nacido en sus brazos._

_**La habitación era cálida y tranquila mientras Gin estaba sentada en al mecedora con el bebé. El sol del amanecer entraba por la ventana, iluminando las paredes con brillantes tonalidades de naranja, rosa y morado. Era una vista hermosa en verdad. Pero sin importar los colores que mostrara, nunca sería más hermoso que la imagen de su bebé en los brazos de su esposa.**_

_**Su hijo. El hijo de Harry. No había nada más hermoso para ella. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, Ginny se inclinó y presionó suavemente sus labios contra la frente del bebé. Sintiendo sus labios, el bebé comenzó a moverse, sollozos saliendo de su boca. El sonido era una hermosa música para sus oídos, pensó Ginny con felicidad.**_

–_**¿Gin?**_

_**Ante el sonido de la voz de Harry, el corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir más rápido, como siempre pasaba cada que su esposo estaba cerca. Oh, cómo lo amaba. Con la excepción de su hijo, él era la cosa más importante en el mundo para ella. No queriendo despertar al bebé, Ginny permaneció tranquila porque sabía que pronto la encontraría. Si a esta hora no estaba en la habitación entonces estaría en la habitación del bebé.**_

–_**¿Gin, estás aquí? –Sabiendo que tenía que mantener la voz baja, Harry entró a la habitación aún con su uniforme de auror.**_

_**Ginny sabía que estaba cansado por la expresión en su rostro. Pero, justo como ella, en el minuto en que vio al bebé en sus brazos, su rostro se iluminó con alegría. Vio como cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella. Con unas manos que eran engañosamente gentiles para su fuerza, acarició la cabeza del bebé. Inclinándose, le dio a su esposa un suave beso antes de besar la pequeña mano del bebé.**_

–_**¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? –preguntó, su voz no era más que un mero suspiro.**_

–_**Agotador. El nuevo Ministro quiere que estemos más atentos en lo que se refiere a atrapando a brujas y magos practicando magia oscura.**_

_**Ginny rodó los ojos ante la idea.**_

–_**No veo cómo puedan ser más atentos. Ya trabajan demasiado. En tiempos como estos, desearía que mi papá aún fuera el Ministro.**_

_**Harry asintió.**_

–_**Yo también, pero hizo una sabia decisión en retirarse. Necesita algún tiempo con su esposa, hijos y nietos.**_

_**Ginny asintió.**_

–_**Es cierto. –dejando el tema de lado, bajó la mirada a sus brazos. –¿Quieres cárgame, papi? **_

_**Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Harry tomó cuidadosamente al bebé de sus brazos. Sus brazos se volvieron fuertes mientras sostenía al infante. Era una habilidad que se había asegurado de aprender cuando llegó el tiempo indicado. Cuando era hora de cargar a su hijo. Poniéndose de pie, caminó suavemente mientras lo mecía. El bebé hizo pequeños sonidos y comenzó a intentar alcanzar el rostro de Harry con sus pequeñas manos. Era la experiencia más hermosa que Harry alguna vez tuvo.**_

_**Ginny se puso de pie y se paró detrás de su esposo para poner sus brazos alrededor de él. Recargando su barbilla en su hombro dijo con amor;**_

–_**Te amo, Harry.**_

_**Girando su cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente.**_

–_**Yo también te amo, Ginny. –se giró hacia el bebé de nuevo.**_

–_**Y te amo a ti también, hijo mío.**_

–_**Sí, lo hacemos. –dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa, apretando más sus brazos alrededor de Harry.**_

–_**Y eso nunca cambiará. –Harry estaba tan agradecido por cómo resultó su vida. No pudo haber pedido un comienzo más hermoso con su familia. Con su vida y su hijo. –James Sirius Potter.**_

_La imagen desapareció ante él, dejando a su mente corriendo. Este era un recuerdo que aún no tenía. Esto aún no pasaba. Confundido, miró hacia Hermione._

–_¿Esto es real?_

–_¿Te refieres al recuerdo? –preguntó. –Sí. Es un recuerdo que pronto tendrás. Uno que apreciarás por el resto de tu vida._

_Harry comenzó a escanear la habitación con sus ojos. ¿Todas estas esferas eran sus recuerdos? _

–_Sí, lo son. –dijo como si hubiera leído su mente. –Recuerdos que tienes y algunos que tendrás._

_Mirándola a los ojos, preguntó._

–_¿Por qué me muestras esto?_

_Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Lentamente, caminó hacia él y se detuvo a unos centímetros. Poniendo su mano en su brazo, susurró._

–_Porque necesitabas verlo, Harry. Dentro de tu subconsciente aún tienes miedo de perder todo. Qué todos alrededor de ti desaparecerán como tus padres lo hicieron. –su agarré se fortaleció. –Pero no lo harán, Harry. Ginny y tus hijos no se irán a ningún lado. Los tienes por el resto de tu vida. Así que no dejes que tu miedo nuble tu felicidad._

_Sus ojos eran tan brillantes y honestos que Harry casi se ahogaba de la emoción. Era verdad que tenía miedo. Cada vez que alguien le importaba, ellos desaparecían. Sus padres, Dumbledore, Hermione. Todos ellos. En verdad no creía que pudiera estar tanto tiempo con su familia._

_Sintiendo su temor, Hermione lo abrazó._

–_Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, Harry. Y te la han dado. No la sueltes. Nunca la dejes ir._

_Los brazos de Harry la abrazaron con fuerza._

–_No quiero dejarte ir, Hermione._

_Sintió como ella asintió en su hombro._

–_Lo sé. Y nunca tendrás que hacerlo. Siempre me tendrás, Harry. En tu corazón. –Soltó a Harry e indicó a las esferas alrededor de ellos. –Y en tus recuerdos. Cuando verdaderamente amas a alguien, esa persona nunca nos deja. Sólo se van por un tiempo._

_Harry sintió las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._

–_No quiero que te vayas de nuevo._

_Con los ojos llenos de tristeza, Hermione levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Harry._

–_No voy a ir a ningún lado, Harry. –puso su otra mano contra el pecho de Harry. –Estoy aquí. Por siempre y para siempre._

_Y eso tendrá que ser suficiente, Harry pensó tristemente. Tendría que vivir con eso. Levantando sus manos para unirlas con las de Hermione, miró su rostro para recordarla siempre de esta manera. Su mejor amiga. Su ángel._

–_¿Estarás cerca de mí?_

_Ella asintió ligeramente, con lágrimas en los ojos._

–_Siempre._

_Comenzó a alejarse de él, dándola una última mirada antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar. Pánico comenzó a inundar a Harry mientras la veía irse._

–_¡Hermione! –gritó, su voz llena de emoción._

_Hermione se giró y lo miró interrogante._

–_¿Esto es real, cierto?_

_Ella lo miró por un segundo._

–_Claro, Harry._

_Antes de que pudiera girarse de nuevo, le hizo otra pregunta._

–_¿Lo recordaré?_

_Sonriendo brillantemente, asintió. La luz detrás de ella comenzó a crecer, haciendo que su silueta fuera difícil de ver._

_Antes de que desapareciera completamente, gritó de nuevo._

–_¿A qué te referías? ¿Sobre ayudar a Ginny y Ron en el camino?_

_Aunque apenas podía ver su rostro, estaba seguro que vio una sonrisa en su rostro. Y entonces ella se fue y sólo quedaron él y la luz._

* * *

–Harry…

Harry escuchó voces alrededor de él. Pero no podía alcanzarlas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasó en la habitación de la luz dónde había estado con Hermione? Le gustaba más que aquí. Aquí no había nada más que oscuridad. ¿De dónde venían las voces?

–Harry, despierta. ¿Harry, puedes escucharme?

Necesitaba encontrar las voces. Lo necesitaba. Esforzándose, se obligó a sí mismo a escapar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Cualquiera que fuera este lugar, tenía que salir de él. Era turbio y agotador. Con un gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos ante una brillante habitación. Al principio pensó que estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de los recuerdos con Hermione. Pero no fue hasta que parpadeó que se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación en San Mungo.

–¡Qué bueno que despiertas! –la voz estaba llena de alivio.

Girando la cabeza, Harry vio a Luna Lovegood parada junto a la cama en la que actualmente estaba acostado. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

–¿Luna?

Con su usual expresión, sonrió.

–Hola, Harry. Nos diste un buen susto a todos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se sentó y miró alrededor de la habitación. Además de Luna, vio a muchos rostros mirándolo. Entre ellos estaban Ron, Arthur, George, Neville, Angelina y Cho.

–¿Qué pasó?

Ron sonrió.

–Te desmayaste mientras Ginny estaba dando a luz. El doctor dijo que fue por el agotamiento.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry preguntó.

–¿Estaba Ginny enojada?

Arthur caminó hacia él y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

–No, Harry. Estaba más preocupada que nada. Dijo que había notado que últimamente no podías dormir.

–Sí. –Ron estaba disfrutando mucho esto. –Tu mente simplemente tuvo un apagón. Afortunadamente uno de los sanadores logró evitar que te golpearas la cabeza contra el suelo.

Genial, pensó Harry. Pero todo lo que quería era ir con Ginny. Obligándose a girarse, comenzó a pararse de la cama sólo para que Padma lo empujara de nuevo a ella.

–¡Harry James Potter, ni te atrevas a dejar la cama!

Sorprendido, dejó de moverse. Había olvidado que las dos gemelas Patil eran sanadoras. Parvati se encargaba del embarazo y los partos y Padma de los desórdenes mentales.

–Necesito ver a Ginny, Padma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo lo empujo a la cama.

–Después de que te examine. –comenzó a mover su varita mientras murmuraba hechizos para saber sus signos vitales y esas cosas.

Suspirando, Harry se recargó en las almohadas y la dejó hacer su trabajo. Entonces, cuando terminara, iría a ver a Ginny.

Harry estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny en el hospital. Vio como ella sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos, susurrándole suavemente palabras de amor. Su corazón latía rápidamente, su amor por ambos llenando cada parte de su alma. ¿Cómo es que era tan afortunado?

Cómo si sintiera su presencia, Ginny alzó la vista y le regaló una sonrisa tan grande que era sorprendente que sol no brillara de esa forma.

–¿Harry, cómo te sientes? Estaba preocupada por ti.

Entrando a la habitación, Harry caminó hacia la cama y ella le hizo un lugar. De inmediato recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Me siento maravilloso, Gin. –dijo mientras veía al rostro más hermoso del mundo. A su hijo. El hijo de Ginny y de él.

Aunque no podía verla, sabía que Ginny estaba sonriendo.

–Harry, me gustaría que conocieras a nuestro hijo. –extendió sus brazos para que Harry lo tomara.

Tentativamente, tomó a su hijo tan gentilmente cómo pudo. Era tan pequeño, tan precioso. Harry no podía dejar de mirar esa inocente y perfecta cara. Era el mismo rostro que vio en el recuerdo que Hermione le mostró en el cuarto blanco. Todo era exactamente cómo debería de ser. ¿Cómo podía dudar ahora del mañana?

Ginny se inclinó y tomó la mano del bebé.

–¿Cómo deberíamos de llamarlo, papi?

Harry ya sabía como llamarlo. No sólo lo había escuchado en el recuerdo, pero sino que también lo sentía en su corazón. Era perfecto y le quedaba bien.

–¿Qué tal James? James Sirius Potter.

Cómo si supiera su nombre, el bebé abrió los ojos, mostrando una brillante tonalidad de café que Harry ya había visto. Los ojos de Ginny. Harry miró esos ojos que parecían saber quién era. Lo _conocía._ Lo podía sentir.

–Creo que le gusta. ¿No es así, James? –Ginny no podía dejar de acariciar la mejilla del bebé.

Y en ese momento, con su hijo en sus brazos y su esposa a su lado, Harry supo que Hermione tenía razón. No había razón para tener miedo. No iban a ir a ningún lado. No los dejaría. Eran su familia y siempre estarían juntos. Sin importar qué.

–Es maravilloso, Gin.

Ella sintió en su hombro.

–Sí, lo es. Es perfecto. Es nuestro milagro.

Y lo era. Su milagro…

Se sentaron en silencio mientras abrazaban a su hijo entre ellos.

–¿Gin?

–¿Sí?

Sonrió.

–Necesito decirte algo.

Ella levantó su cabeza curiosa.

–¿Qué?

Harry apartó la mirada de su hijo y miró a Ginny inquisitivamente.

–Es sobre Hermione.


End file.
